A Simple Game
by wisrac17dew
Summary: Cilan, Iris, and Ash play a simple game for little kids that results in a disaster, wishfulshipping... Sorry horrible summary please just check it out :)


**Amother one shot! I'm actually proud of this one :) Sorry if it's a bit OOC near the end...**

It was one of those games that were made for little kids, and for some reason they were playing it again.

"If you could have one super power, what would you have?" Ash looked up from the small blue card in his hand. "Ummm I would have super speed" He added.

"Hmm" Iris pondered this for a moment "I would be able to turn invisible".

"That would be cool" Ash decided "what about you Cilan?"

"I would be able to read peoples minds" he stated simply.

"Next!" Ash looked back down at the card "name the first person that comes to your mind! I thought of Misty!"

"Wow Ash" Iris rolled her eyes "I thought of Cilan".

"That's a coincidence" Cilan chuckled "because I thought of you Iris" .

"Ok" Ash looked down "what's your favorite color? Red".

"Purple!"

"I rather fancy green."

"Last question! Who do you like? What? What's thats supposed to mean?" Ash frowned.

"Ash you need to grow up" Iris sighed "Just say Misty"

"I'm not saying anything until you tell me what it means!"

"Ok my turn!" Iris ignored Ash "I like- oh wait a second!"

"What?"

"Why would I tell you who I liked?"

"Well it is part of the game" Cilan pointed out, though he looked a bit uncomfortable as well.

"Just answer the question!" Ash groaned "then we can get to the next part of the game".

"Fine I like Johnnyathon" Iris lied through her teeth.

"Who's Johnnyathon?" Ash questioned curiously.

"Oh he's just this guy from the village of dragons".

"My turn!" Cilan announced "I like Sage, she's from Striaton".

"Ok, now that's over with..." Ash interrupted "the next step of the game is-"

"Johnnyathon is an amazing dragon trainor" Iris added.

"Sage is a five star chef" Cilan retorted.

"Hey! I'm tryin to talk!" Ash yelled over the two.

"Johnnyathon is tall and blonde!"

"Johnnyathon isn't even a real name!"

"Sage is probably an ugly weirdo!"

"Guys! Guys! Settle down!" Ash stood in between the two glaring teens.

"I'm going to bed!" Iris frowned and stormed away in the direction of her tent.

"Maybe we should finish this some other time..." Ash looked around uncomfortably.

"I agree" Cilan huffed and walked away in the opposite direction.

The next morning.

"So uh are you ready to head out?" Ash picked up his backpack and shuffled anxiously.

"Yup!" Iris cheerfully skipped up beside Ash.

The trio began to head towards their destination silently. In about an hour, Ash finally couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Are you guys gonna be silent all day?"

"I'm not being silent!" Iris announced "It's just that no one else is talking!"

"Umm yeah" Ash awkwardly shuffled away from Iris.

"Can we stop somewhere for lunch?" Iris added "I'm starving!"

"That's fine by me" Ash tried to smile warmly "is that ok with you Cilan?"

The connoisseur, who had managed to remain silent all day, nodded in response, and the three began to quietly look for a place to eat.

"Oh look!" Ash excitably pointed to a small diner on the side of the road.

"Finally!" Iris rushed up to the front door, and was alarmingly launched forward by the door.

"Hey!" A tall blonde haired boy shouted in Iris's direction "Watch where your goin!" A smaller brunnete haired girl followed the boy and grinned slyly.

"And while your at it, get a new wardrobe! Little Miss FruFru!" The couple began to laugh meniaclly.

"Come on Sage, let's get out of this loser dump!" The boy laughed and wrapped his arm around the girl.

"Not so fast!" Iris and Ash's jaws dropped as they heard the familiar voice.

"What do you want pretty boy?" Tall blonde asked.

Cilan frowned and strode forward to stand directly in front of the bully. Apparently the boy wasn't that tall because Cilan was a good two inches taller.

"You better back off right now" he growled menacingly.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do if I don't?"

Cilan shoved the boy against the wall and stared into his blue eyes "you don't want to know".

"Hey!" The girl barked in her husky voice "Get your filthy hands off my boyfriend!"

"I can handle this Sage" the boy, whose name was still unknown responded dryly. "Why do you even care what I say to that little girl? You obviously aren't her boyfriend, you're too gay."

Cilan pushed the boy against the wall harder and muttered something that Ash and Iris couldn't make out.

"You aren't gay? Hmm what a pleasant suprise! Hear that Fru Fru? Pretty Boy's available!" Sage bent over laughing.

"Cilan..." Ash worriedly watched his friend.

"I'm not leaving until you apoligize!" Cilan demanded.

"To Fru Fru? Why should I?"

"Because I said so!"

"He doesn't have to apoligize..." Iris finally spoke up.

"Yeah! Listen to Fru Fru!" The boy, who was now seeming to become uncomfortable, due to his position against the wall.

"Hey"" Everyone turned to see a big, bald man appear in the doorway. Cilan immediately let go of the boy, and slightly shuffled away. "You kids better get off my property before I call the police!"

"Come on Johnny, let"s get out of here" Sage motioned for 'Johnny' to follow.

"Yeah I'm comin" Johnny joined Sage and the two walked away freely.

"You three better go to! Especially that one!" The man pointed to Cilan.

Cilan stormed off in the opposite direction that Johnny and Sage had headed.

"We gotta go get him" Ash grabbed Iris's arm and pulled her along with him.

"Cilan!" Ash called "Are you okay?"

Cilan turned around, suprisingly calm "I'm sorry for my horrible behavior" He smiled crookedly.

"Umm yeah" Ash rubbed the back of his neck "why'd you go so crazy on those weirdos? It would have been easier just to let them go".

Cilan frowned "I guess I... Overreacted" his expression showed that he was obviously disapointed about something.

"I thought it was sweet" Iris pipped only loud enough for Ash to hear.

Ash looked at Iris suspiciously "hey! Why don't we finish that game!"

"Why would we do that, Ash?" Iris groaned "I don't like that game!"

"I insist!" Ash opened his backpack and pulled out the deck of cards "Part two of the game" he read " fill in the blanks of this sentence" Ash smiled to himself "I'll do Iris's first!" He penciled in some words and began to read "When you are older, you will meet someone who can turn invisible, you will also own a purple convertible and become worst enemys with Johnnyathon, but don't worry you will be perfectly happy because you will be married to Cilan."

"Huh?" Iris pulled the card out of Ash's hand and reread the passage.

Cilan, who seemed to be having emotional problems, pulled Iris into a tight hug "I love you so much".

"W-what?" Iris tried to look up at Cilan's face, but failed.

"I'm sorry" he pet her hair gently "you must hate me".

"Cilan!" Iris pushed herself away from him "stop acting like a teenage girl! I don't hate you!" She smiled up at his dumbstruck face.

Ash smiled from where he was standing. Maybe he wasn't as dense as everyone thought.


End file.
